The Islander
by Highlord Cross
Summary: An old man at the seashore at the end of his days. Heavily implied Ichigo/Soi Fon. Extreamly AU


Disclaimer: Highlord Cross the Bloody does not own Bleach or any of it's related Characters, Highlord Cross the Bloody also does not own the song The Islander that belongs to the artists. Highlord Cross the Bloody however does own the computer this ficc was typed on, he also owns the right to speak about himself in the third and second person.  


* * *

  
A/N: This is an A/U Bleach story, meaning that fior this plot characters that did not/May not die are said to be dead

* * *

The Islander

An old man by a seashore  
At the end of day  
Gazes the horizon  
With seawinds in his face  
Tempest-tossed island  
Seasons all the same  
Anchorage unpainted  
And a ship without a name

An old man stops on the edge of a cliff, his once vibrant orange hair now a dull lifeless grey. As he steps up to the edge of the cliff he looks out towards the horizen as the red sun sets on his final day. It seemed ironic to the man that his life would end on the day it truly started. The day he met the soul reaper Rukia Kuchiki. It had been a strange trip alright, from fighting hollows to defeating Aizen. Below him on the great sea a small boat free of decoration or name sits at a small dock like it was waiting for him. With slow and even motions the old man takes a large cloth wrapped obhect from beside him and unwraps it revealing a mamoth cleaver looking sword. As he unwraps the blade he says to the weapon "Well old friend this is the end of the line" and jams the blade point first into the ground, an inscription on the blade reads Zangetsu the Moon Cutter. As the blade is plunged into the ground a strange light eminates from the blade. After he parts with Zangetsu the man walks down the stairs near where he was standing and walks out onto the dock.

Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard  
He lightens the beacon, light at the end of world  
Showing the way lighting hope in their hearts  
The ones on their travels homeward from afar

As he starts the long walk down the old man thinks back on his past. How during the first battle with the Arrencar his childhood friend Tatsuki Arisawa was killed by the Diez Espada Yammy Rigaldo her soul removed from her body and her body crushed by Yammy's spiritual pressure. The man and his friends Yatsutora "Chad" Sado and Orihime Inoue barely escaped with their lives thatks to the intervention of Kisuki Urahara and Yourichi Shihoin. After months of training the man and his friends ventured to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime from Aizen's Arrencar. During their battles with the Priveron Espada the man's friends Uryu Ishida and Chad barely survived and as Chad left the arena where he fought his oponent his head was rent from his shoulders by the Quinto Espada Nnoirta Jiruga. Soul reaper Abarai Renji and Uryu confronted the Octava Espada Syzael Aporro Granz. They were rescued by Captian of the Twelth squad of the Gotei 13 Mayuri Kurotsuchi however Renji succumbed to his wounds soon after. Rukia Kuchiki was killed in battle by the Novena Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie impaled by the Zanpaku-to of her fromer comrade Kaien Shiba: Nejibana however Rukia was able to kill the espada before dieing. Later after confronting Uliquiorra Cifer the Quatro Espada the man was nearly killed even though he was in his Bankai form Tensa Zangetsu and was useing his vizard powers he was nearly killed by Cifer. However in nearly killing the man Cifer acidently released the man's second hollow state, which while on an uncontroalable rampage fataly injured Cifer and killed Uryu with Tensa Zangetsu. Before Orihime could snap the man out of his rage he snapped her neck. He reverted to his human form criticaly injured but with her last breaths Orihime healed him so he could continue to fight Aizen.

This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
The tears he left behind long ago

After the man and the survivours of the Winter War returned to the Seritei they held funerals for the fallen Soul Reapers. Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of the elevnth division fell in battle shortly after killing the Diez/Cero Espada Yammy Rigaldo. Shunsuei Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake fell in battle with Coyote Starrk and Lynnete Gingerback, who fell shortly after due to severe wounds from the twin twin sword masters's Bankai's. The man cut down Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen during the final battle assisted only by the woman he had admired since his first trip to the seritei for her skill speed and strength, the weilder of SuzumeBachi: Soi-Fon Captain of division Two. After all was said and done the man was given the position of of Division Eleven captain. the reason he was given the position was he was one of the most powerful soul reapers still alive.

The albatross is flying  
Making him daydream  
The time before he became  
One of the world`s unseen  
Princess in the tower  
Children in the fields  
Life gave him it all:  
An island of the universe

The old man snapped out of his memories as his feet touch the dock. He slowlywalked towards the boat that sat at the end of the dock and climbs in. Before he sets sail the old man looked up towards Zangetsu and to his suprise his children and his grandchild are standing there watching him. His daughter Yuki the spitting image of her mother except with her father's brown eyes. His son Shin his father's exact replica save his mother's eyes. To Shin's right stands his son Mamoru and his girlfriend Chika. The old man notices something in his daughter's hands, her mother's Zanpaku-to: SuzumeBachi.

Now his love`s a memory  
A ghost in the fog  
He sets the sails one last time  
Saying farewell to the world  
Anchor to the water  
Seabed far below  
Grass still in his feet  
And a smile beneath his brow

As the old man heads out to sea he remembers all the good things that happened in his lifetime. Meeting Rukia and becomeing a soul reaper. Rescueing Rukia from certain death in the seritei and defeating Byakuya Kuchiki. The covert traning he did with Soi Fon before they he and his friends left the seritei. Defeating Aizen and Gin, Soi Fon by his side. Becomeing a captain. Proposeing to his future wife after many yeas of seeing each other. His wedding, the Captain Commander performing the ceramony. The birth of Yuki and Shin. The day his children entered the academy. The day Yuki and Shin became captains of the second and elevnth divisions respectiavly, their mother was proud that their children had surpassed them. and finaly the birth of Mamoru. as these memories fade the last thing the old man does is smile out towards the horizen.

This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
The tears he left behind long ago

As the red sun sets Ichigo Kurosaki breaths his last breath and passes from the world to be with his beloved in the next life.

So long ago....

This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
The tears he left behind so long ago

* * *

A/N: Name meanings:  
Yuki: Happiness/good fortune  
Shin: Advanceing  
Mamoru: Protector  
Chika: Scattered flowers


End file.
